Your Guardian Angel
by clone-syaoran
Summary: He swears never to believe in "LOVE" again.That is until he meet her and eventually falls for her. But they can't be together. WHY? Well just because she's an ANGEL! Can their love transcend heaven and earth or would they just end up being hurt in the end
1. The Angel of Disaster

_**As all of you know, today is Li-kun's birthday so I decided to published this new fanfic I made. This was suppose to replace Different Worlds Apart 'cause it only got 5 chapters left so I'll update this by August 6 or maybe sooner if I get motivated . So please read and REVIEW!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the characters from Cardcaptor Sakura but the storyline I used here is mine.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1

_**The Angel of Disaster **_

"Hey watch out!" a girl with auburn hair shouted. And then a pair of wings sudden sprouted in her back and a halo appeared above her head.

"Eh?!" then the boy finally saw the van which was speeding his direction. Just a feet away from hitting him and knocking him dead, the girl grabbed onto him and flown him in the sky.

"Thanks, Sakura." he said and he smiles at her.

"But you know if you don't wake up now you're going to be in big trouble." he said and it seems really strange.

"Eh?" she uttered in disbelief.

"Yes you heard me right, Sakura-san. You're in big trouble." he repeated.

"But Mikoto-san...I promise this won't happen again." she begged.

"No buts Sakura-san. Detention. Okay class dismiss." he said and fly farther above the clouds.

I almost forgot! The people here all have wings and halo above their heads. That's why they are called angels anyway. But even though they are angels, they do what living people do. They eat, sleep, study (just in case you're just months dead) and even work (this is for those who have been an angel for more than a year). This is the place where the good souls went. Welcome to HEAVEN.

"Hey Sakura!" a boy greeted.

"Hi!" she greeted back.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" another one greeted and she just smile in response.

She really is popular, isn't she? Her name is Sakura (since they do not have surnames in heaven). The most popular angel in Heaven Academy. Not because she is pretty, athletic and kind (though she really has these characteristics) but just because she's the well known angel for bringing disaster and a certified bad luck magnet.

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

"Hey Sakura! Be careful not be break something in Mikoto-sensei's room." a boy teased. His name is Maki. I've known him for 3 months now and he's always teased from that day we met so I'm used to him by now.

"Hey watch it, Maki!" a boy shouted at him. To my surprise it was Shin. Only the hottest angel in Heaven.

"Don't bother, Shin-san." I told him as I continued on my way up.

"You sure 'bout that?" he asked following me above the sky.

"Yeah."

"Please you don't have to call me Shin-san. Just Shin is fine." he said as he smiles. The most beautiful smile you can see.

"Okay, Shin."

"Where are you going anyway?" he asked.

"In Mikoto-sensei's office." I told him.

"Can I come? You see he asked me to drop by his office." he asked.

"Yeah sure. Why?" I asked him.

"I dunno. And you?" he returned the question to me.

"Same as always..."

"Detention." we both said. And then we started laughing.

"You're not that bad you know?" he commented. Did you hear that? He said I'm not that bad. This maybe my luckiest day.

"We're here." he said as we are now in front of Mikoto-sensei's office.

"Oh." I uttered disappointed. It's the first time I ever got the chance to talk to him like this and now it's over. _Sigh. _We both entered Mikoto-sensei's office and found him sitting in his desk reading some paper.

"Good afternoon, Sensei." we both greeted and Mikoto-sensei face us putting the paper to his desk.

"Good afternoon. Sit down." he said. Shin and I just obeyed.

"I called you Shin here because I've got an important news." he started.

"What is it Sensei?" Shin asked.

"Sakura-san can you please exit the room. This is a little private, you see." he told me. I quickly stand up and started at the door.

"I almost forgot! Sakura-san you're in detention am I right?" he asked. I simply face him and nod.

"Excuse me, Shin. I'll just show Sakura-san something." he said and walks up to me. He guided me to a room with a huge machine. I do not know what it is but it's so awesome just by looking at it.

"What's this, Sensei?" I asked him as I started to walk to the machine.

"This is the birth and death machine, Sakura-san." he stated.

"So I guess what it does has something to do with birth and death then." I said and he smile.

"You're right." he said still smiling.

"So why are we here?" I asked.

"You see today I was the one in charge of this machine." he started.

"What do you do?" I continued asking.

"I just input here who is going to be born today and who will die." he continued.

"So why am I here?"

"You're detention for today is that you will be the one in charge of this machine." he said.

"Cool! So what do I do then?" I asked as I look at the machine in front of me.

"Here is the list of people who will be born today and here's for the one who will die. All you have to do is type here the initial of the family name of that person and a list will show. Then you'll have to browse all the names until you found the name that is written here. You got it?" he explained.

"Yeah." I replied.

"So I'll leave you then." he said and then went back to his office.

* * *

(Normal POV)

'I hope she doesn't break the machine or something.' Mikoto-sensei thought to himself as he fly his way to his office.

"Let's see now. Who's the next person on the list...Martin Williams, eh? Let's see now. Mikoto-sensei to just press this button and type the family name." she then press the letter W and search for the name given.

"So this guy will die tomorrow." and then press the button death.

"Next is...Shin? What is his family name?" she asked herself and then a knock was heard from the door.

"Sakura are you there?" a voice asked.

"Yeah who is it?" she asked.

"It's Shin." he said.

"Come in." she instructed and he quickly entered.

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked not facing him.

"I just came here to say goodbye." he said sadly.

"What?!" she then face him after hearing this.

"You probably saw by now the name Shin in the list, right?" he asked.

"Yeah and it doesn't have a family name as well." she said.

"You see that Shin is me. Mikoto-sensei told me that I will be reincarnated and that's also the reason the Shin that list doesn't have a family name. It's because I'm just being reincarnated. It's almost time for me to go. Just 2 minutes left. But before I go I just wanted to say I love you, Sakura. Since the first time I saw you." he confessed.

"I love you too, Shin." Sakura said as she ran to his arms.

"I'm glad you do." but then he suddenly vanished without a trace. Heartbroken, Sakura just continued what is she was supposed to be doing in the first place.

"Next is..." she was really lifeless now. Due to her being a little spaced out she didn't notice the note written in the machine. It says that you can only type 10 names and just wait for it to say it's done before you can input another. A good thing is Sakura just inputted 11 names and nothing bad happens but then all of a sudden the machine seems to overload.

"What's happening?" she asked herself as she stare at the machine as it shakes.

"I better tell Mikoto-sensei about this!" she said to herself and started to fly to the door but Mikoto-sensei was just outside the room. He was now finish with his business so he decided to let Sakura go now but then this happens.

"Sensei there's something wrong with the machine!" she cried out and she showed him the machine.

"Oh no. I am so dead." was all he said. And then he quickly ran to the machine and pressed buttons occasionally. Good thing is he has managed to stop the machine from shaking but he still hasn't managed to stop it from its operation.

"Abort operation! Abort operation!" he shouted at the voice control part of the machine.

"Cannot abort operation..." the machine uttered and it now stop its processing.

"Thank God." Sakura said.

"What the?! Sakura is the name Li Syaoran in the names of the persons who are supposed to die today?" he asked staring at the name written in the machine. The name Li Syaoran was in the monitor and it stated that he is supposed to die today.

"No he isn't, Sensei." she replied and her sensei started typing again. But with no luck they can't erase the name Li Syaoran in the monitor 'cause it seems that the monitor hanged.

"We are so going to be in trouble when He returns. But wait there is another solution!" he said with hope in his voice.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We'll just need to keep him from harm until the machine is fixed." he suggested.

"But then again I can't go to the world of the living since I have to do a lot of things since this machine is broken and now it should be done manually. Maybe we should just let him...". he said disappointed.

"I'll go then! I can't let this guy die because it is my fault! I'll take full responsibilities to my action, so please let me go Sensei." Sakura suggested.

"I guess I don't have a choice then." he gives up.

"Thanks, Sensei."

"Alright. All you have to do is go to the world of the living and protect this guy. You cannot show anyone about yourself being an angel so I'll just take your wings and halo when you get there. But you can use it 3 times while you were there. Got it?" he asked.

"Yes Sir!" she replied.

"Alright. Go now!" he shouted as he open a portal that will lead outside the clouds that surrounded Heaven. Sakura quickly obeyed and fly the direction of the way out of Heaven.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In the World of the Living, a boy with chestnut hair was in the street of Tomoeda on his way to his house. His name is Li Syaoran. 16 years old, on his final year is high school. A social butterfly. Well known for being athletic, smart, kind and not to mention hot.

(Syaoran's POV)

It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon but even though I just wanted to go home. I don't think it's good for me to be loitering around today. You ask why? Well for starters, this morning on my way to school I almost got hit by a taxi and then just an hour ago I was playing soccer with Eriol and my other friends when the ball came flying the direction of the large cherry blossom tree so I ran to it to get the ball. I was on my back to the soccer field when Sakura tree suddenly collapsed. It was so strange and creepy at the same time.

So here I am now, on my way home.

Everything is so quiet until I came across the popular "Deadly Street". Like the name says this street is known by being the place where criminals hangs out at night. And also a girl is said to be haunting this place since the 80s. They say she's looking for the criminal who raped her and up to this time, even though the criminal is already sentenced to death, she's here waiting. Many rumors was spreading throughout the town about the girl. I once heard that a young lady was home late. She was walking pass the "Deadly Street" when she heard someone crying and then when she turns her attention to her right side, she saw her. She was in white, her clothes are ripped apart and blood flowing freely in her face. Well that's pretty much the story. But I don't bite it.

I was almost pass "Deadly Street" when I suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind me so I started walking faster. But then I felt it walking faster as well. This can't be right? But why is my heart beating like this? It felt strange so I just continue running. But there is a feeling inside of me that is telling me to look behind. I just can't resist.

Curiously, I look behind me. There she was! A female cat...what a bummer! I just scared myself. I didn't realize I was now in the gate of the house. I entered the house and went to my room.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Inside the house...

"Good evening Dad, Mom." Syaoran greeted staring at the photo of his parents. He was now the only one living in their mansion. Since his four sisters already have settle down with their husbands. And his parents have passed away 3 years ago, leaving him their mansion and their businesses to him being the only one who hasn't settle down yet.

He went to the kitchen and set the turkey in the oven. He took his pajama from the closet inside his room. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. He was inside the bathroom when he heard the footsteps once again. It was coming from his room.

"What is it this time?" he asked himself and place the towel around his waist. He exited the bathroom and went to his room while changing he notice that someone has been watching his every movement.

_Ting_

He heard the oven and quickly went downstairs to get some dinner. After finishing eating he returns to his room to sleep. The feeling of uneasiness is still there. Like he's being watched.

He was unconsciously sleeping when he heard a voice.

"Hey." it called out.

"Huh?" he uttered as he slowly opens his eyes. There was no one, except him, in the room.

_Meow. _He then finally saw the cat which was in the street earlier on. He walked to it and kneel down beside the cat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the cat. Yeah like the cat can talk, right?

_"I came here to protect you."_ the cat replied.

"What?!" was all he uttered in response.

"I said I came here to protect you." it repeated and then turned into a girl about his age. She has beautiful emerald eyes which were locked onto his amber ones.

"Stay back or I'll call the police." he warned and looked at his right side. He seems to be blushing for some reason.

"Please don't. I came here for you. You have to listen." she said and started walking to him and he just back away.

"Please don't come any closer." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well you see...you're..."

"I'm what?" she asked.

"You're naked..."he said.

"EH?!"

"Here take this and leave." he said after throwing her the blanket of his bed. The girl just obeys and covers herself.

"You can wear this." he gave her his old sister's clothes. She then started putting on the clothes. After finishing, he grabbed her hands and started guiding him to the door.

"Please don't! You have to let me stay!" she begged.

"Please Miss, I don't want any trouble. Here take this and please leave me alone." he said handing him some money.

"What's this? I don't need this all I need is to protect you." she said.

"Please leave me alone." he said and shut the door at her.

"Fine. Then I'll just jump in this cliff if you don't open the door and let me finish what I was about to tell you." she warned.

"Fine do as you want." he replied from behind the door. I forgot to mention. Syaoran's house was located near a cliff and it is 10ft above the ground.

He heard footsteps leaving. He just sighed in relief.

* * *

Inside his room...

Syaoran was opening the window to let fresh air enter his room when he saw the auburn-haired girl standing near the cliff ready to jump.

"HEY!" he shouted but she didn't hear him. Knowing that she doesn't hear him, he quickly ran outside to try and stop the girl from jumping.

Outside the house...

"Hey Miss, what do you think you are doing?" he asked walking a step closer to her.

"I'm going to jump. What does it look like to you?" she asked rhetorically.

"Well then just jump. Who do you think you are black mailing?" after this the girl walk a step closer to the cliff and was now on jumping motion.

"WAIT!!" he shouted as he jumped at her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Hey you okay?" he asked the girl in his arms.

"Yeah." she replied facing him.

'Wow! She is beautiful.' he thought to himself.

"Ahhh..."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can you please let go of me now?" she asked.

"Only if you promise not to attempt on jumping in the cliff." he said and the girl just pout.

"Okay but in one condition."

"What is it?"

"Please just let me stay here and guard you." she told him.

"Why'd you want to do that?" he asked.

"It's kinda private can we talk about it inside."

"Okay." he then let go of her and started walking inside the house. Just before he could enter the house it started raining. And this is where his bad lucks would begin. Or is it really bad luck?

_**

* * *

**_

End of Chapter

_**I might update this a little late 'cause I still have other fanfics to update but I promise I'll update this. And while you're waiting for this to be updated maybe you can read my other fanfics. What do you say? Anyway please leave a REVIEW so that I'll get motivated to update sooner.**_


	2. Not Alone Anymore

_**Sorry if I took like forever to update this. I had a really BIG problem you see and then my cpu got a virus (that happens to me a lot of times not the virus part but my computer got broken a lot of times) but now I'm back in business.**_

_**Oh by the way I would like to thank:**_** moonlit r0se 16**_** thanks for the review.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2

_**Not Alone Anymore**_

And the rain continued pouring. It's like the rain is trying to say something. What is it? No one knows even I don't know. Anyway back to the story.

_**(Syaoran's POV)**_

After a long tiring day of seemingly bad luck, here I am now sitting next to the girl who I think is kinda crazy. I know it's not good to call her crazy. But hey! You can't blame me even you would think that way if someone suddenly comes to your life telling you that they are sent from heaven down here to protect you. Sent from heaven eh? I don't bite it! Why? 'Cause I don't believe in angels and the word some called "LOVE", it's not in my dictionary anymore. They say angels will come to the rescue when you are in danger, that's just lies parents tell their children it isn't true! I'm not that dumb to believe to it. But I used to believe it though my beliefs changed that one unfortunate event. But I don't like flashbacks right now. Maybe some other time, okay?

"I'm giving you 10 minutes after that you can leave." I told her.

"Okay. First of all, you're Li Syaoran right?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her before I nod.

"I just want to make things clear. My name is Sakura and I'm an angel." she said. Oh here we go again. How long will she keep saying that she's an angel?

"Alright I believe you." I said sarcastically.

"Really? I didn't think it'll this easy to convince you." she said. Doesn't this girl know whether you're being sarcastic or not?

"I'm being sarcastic, Sa...what's your name again?"

"I'm Sakura. What do you mean by sarcastic?" she asked. I guess she doesn't really know. Maybe 10 minutes is not enough.

"It's if the person you're talking to says something that he doesn't really mean or more like what he said is the opposite of what he just said." he explained.

"So you don't believe me then." she said sadly.

"Right. I mean I don't. You see what you're trying to tell me is a little or maybe so unbelievable." I told her and a pout comes out from her face.

"Is that so? But I'm really telling the truth. I'm here to protect you from accidents that will 'cause you to die." she said to me. Doesn't she know how to stop?

"Yeah right." I said totally ignoring her.

"Would you believe me if you see me like this?" she asked. What is this girl up to this time? And there she was...floating or better yet flying. I can't believe it! My eyes must be playing tricks with me.

"Wh-what?" I uttered in disbelief. This is real. The girl in front of me has a pair of wings on her back and a light glowing above her head. Wait that wasn't right. It's a halo!!

"Do you believe me now?" she asked. _Poof._ And then the pair of wings that was on the girl's back was now gone. the next thing I knew is that she is now seated next to me.

"_Sigh. _Now I can only use my wings 2 times more. You better believe me now." she said.

"I believe you now so maybe you can now go." without another word from her, I grabbed her hand and guided her to the door.

"You don't get it, do you? I have to stay here and protect you." she continued as we are now on my front door once again.

"Why? It's not like an accident would happen to me?" I asked and to my surprise a lightning strike at the ground only inches away from us.

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming!"

"You see!" she said happily. It's like she's happy we almost got hit by a lightning.

"It's just a coincidence!" I said slamming the door at her. Wait a sec! What if she tries to jump off the cliff again? Nah...But what if? She's not that stupid right? But I think I better keep my eyes on her. Just in case.

_**

* * *

**_

(Normal POV)

30 minutes have already passed and it is now 9 in the evening yet Syaoran is still standing beside the window watching the girl's every movement not letting her out of his sight.

"Isn't she going to leave? Is what I saw earlier real? Is she really an angel?" he asked himself. The last question stayed in his mind. Wanting an answer. And the long night ended. Syaoran went to sleep.

* * *

The morning after...

The rain still is pouring heavily.

"Looks like there won't be classes' today." he told himself as he step out of bed. He went to the kitchen and started ransacking the fridge.

"Oh crap! I forgot to buy groceries yesterday. I should just get something delivered." and so he dialed the telephone number of his favorite past food chain.

After 25 minutes, someone rang the door bell so Syaoran quickly fetch it.

"Here you go, Sir. Please order again." the delivery guy said and Syaoran hand him the money.

"Keep the change." Syaoran was about to close the door when. "Sir why is your friend there in your garden? She'll catch a cold if she continued staying there while the rain is pouring like this." the delivery guy added. Syaoran gave him a confuse glare as he leave.

"What is that guy talking about?" Syaoran asked. He places the food in the dining table before he went outside. There he found the girl or better yet the "angel" soaking wet staring innocently at him.

"What do you think you're doing?! You'll catch a cold at this rate!" he scolded pulling the girl as he goes.

"I don't care." she muttered. Syaoran then took a stop a few feet away to the door.

_Sigh_ "So what is it about this time?" Syaoran stopped.

"I don't care anymore. I can't do the mission I've been atoned then I don't care what happens to me anymore." she said.

"So what are you implying? That you're not going to come inside with me? Fine! Let's just both stay here." he responded and sat in the swing. Sakura look at him.

"Fine lets go." she said giving up and started walking to the door. Syaoran smile before following her when all of a sudden that girl in front of him falls to the ground. He quickly run up to her and grabbed her.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked but no response was heard. He places a palm over her head.

"She's burning up!" he shouted and quickly carry her inside to his room. No wonder she's burning up? Even you would catch a cold when you stay up in the rain while it pours like that. Syaoran place her in his bed. He ransacks his sister's old clothes and take some out and place them in the bed. He left to fetch a wet towel. Syaoran gently place the wet towel on the girl's forehead. He grabbed the clothes in the bed.

"So what now?" he asked himself looking at the clothes in his hands and to the girl.

"Should I? NO! But she's soaking wet for goodness sake. There's no harm in what I'm going to do. I won't look. Here goes nothing." he then started coming closer to the girl. He close his eyes and started taking off the clothes he lend her last night. As soon as Syaoran manage to finish changing her clothes, that's when he opened his eyes. To his surprise, the girl in front of him is staring at him.

"Ack!! I didn't look I promise!!" he said defending himself as he blush like a ripe tomato. The girl then stretches out his arms to him. She was staring blankly at him. And then...she grabbed onto him?!

"Thank you." she said with a giggle.

"Huh?" he uttered in confusion.

"For taking care of me even though you don't know me..." and soon her voice came weak and hoarse. Her grasp onto Syaoran loosen up and soon she has fallen back to the bed. Sleeping peacefully.

"She's really something." he whispered studying her. He just can't help but smile as he look at her. It has been a long time since he had smile. There's something about her that made him do so.

'So should I take her in?' he asked himself as he return to the kitchen. It's a good thing he ordered some noodles. He changed his clothes before returning to the room where the girl is resting. And there she was, staring blankly in space.

"Are you feeling fine now?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." she replied feeling a little down.

"You sure? 'Cause if you ask me you don't seem like it." he said sitting next to her.

"How can you say that? You've only known me for an hour or so." she asked.

"I really don't know. Anyway here you go." Syaoran said and hand her the bowl of hot noodles.

"Thanks." she said once again but a little energetic than before.

"So can I ask why are you feeling a little down?"

"Eh?"

"Oh I'm sorry 'bout that, I shouldn't have ask." he apologized.

"I can tell you." and so Sakura told him all about her life. The heart break, the pain, the teasing, everything. He just listens intently and let her speak her mind. She needed it anyway.

"Is that so? It must be really hard being an angel." he said. So does he believe her now?

"An angel? So do you believe me now?!" she asked excitedly.

"Kinda. But there's something I wanted to ask you first before I totally believe you." he said.

"What is it? I'll do anything!" she said.

"Why are you doing this? I mean why do you have to save me? Why me? And why do you keep saying that accidents will be following me so you have to save me?" he asked. Sakura can't help but sweat dropped at all the questions.

"Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise one thing." she started.

"Okay. What is it then?" he asked.

"You should promise not to be angry and that you'll let me stay here until my mission is finally finish." she said.

"Okay, I promise." he said crossing his heart. And so Sakura told Syaoran everything that happened and why she's hear in earth, why she keeps saying she needs to protect him and the likes. After her story, she looked at Syaoran who is staring at her. He doesn't look mad at all.

"You're not angry?" she asked. He shook his head and smile.

"Nah. Do you want me to?" he asked.

"Of course not." she said.

_Yawn _"I'm sleepy. I'll go get some sleep in the living room. Just stay here and rest." he said.

"Okay." she said. Syaoran was about to leave when he suddenly took a stop.

"Can I ask you something, Sakura?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"If that machine you're talking about didn't break, when will I die?" he asked.

"About...5 five years from now." she said sadly.

"Okay. I'll be at the living room just call me if you need anything. You can stay in my room for a while." he said and walks off. Sakura lay on the bed as soon as Syaoran is gone and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

At 4:00 p.m, the rain then stop but Sakura and Syaoran are both still past asleep but at 6:00 Syaoran woke Sakura up so that she could join him for dinner. At about 7 in the evening they both went back to sleep. Syaoran slept in the master's bedroom and Sakura on Syaoran's room.

At about 8 o'clock in the evening, the rain started falling again with loud scary thunder and some lightning that wake Sakura up.

"HOE!!" she shouted scared. She wrapped herself in the blanket. Her body is trembling like crazy but she stayed there in the room. She then felt footsteps coming closer to her room that made her more scared. The next thing she knew is that someone knocked at the door and then Syaoran is standing looking at her.

"I just came here to get some blanket in my closet." he said as he stare at the trembling angel.

"O-o-okay." she said. Syaoran then walks off to the closet in front of his bed. He took a blanket and walk up to Sakura. He looked at her worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-ye-yeah." she stammered.

"You don't look like it. Do you want me to watch over you?" he offered. Sakura shook her head and smile.

"D-do-don't b-bother. I r-really a-am f-fi-fine. J-just go g-get s-some s-sleep." she said.

"You sure?" he asked. Sakura just nod.

"Good night." he said and left the room. Sakura then sigh and went back to trying to sleep. And then she heard another scary thunder.

"WAH!!" she shouted.

"Maybe I should ask Syaoran-kun if I could stay in his room." she said to herself. Sakura step out of bed and took a pillow with her. She left the room and went to the master's bedroom. She knocks and entered the room and found Syaoran sitting in the bed with the lights off.

"Why are you still up?" she asked.

"I'm...not sleepy." he said even though he's worried about her that he couldn't go to sleep.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"Can I sleep here?" she asked.

"Okay." he said. Sakura went straight to the bed while Syaoran took a sleeping bag in the closet and place it on the floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'll be sleeping here."

"You can sleep here with me." she said.

"Eh?" he uttered. Sakura stood up and walk to him. She grabs his hand and guided him to the bed. He just obediently lie on the bed as Sakura lie next to him.

"Goodnight, Syaoran-kun." she said and sleep.

"Goodnight." he said blushing a bit.

_**

* * *

**_

End of Chapter

_**That's all folks! Please LEAVE A REVIEW!! See yah in the next chapter.**_


End file.
